


Dreamverse

by C_r547



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_r547/pseuds/C_r547
Summary: You always knew you were destined for more, that there was more to life than this. You just didn't know what until you moved in across the street from Rick Sanchez. As you discover a whole new perspective on life, you question everything you've ever known including yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not real.

You can do this.

You have to keep telling yourself it’s not real.

You squeeze your eyes as hard as you can or, at least, you think you are, you can’t tell. You could never tell.

You try and focus on melting through the sheets or falling through them, as if you're sinking down to the bottom of a pool.

Focus... _shit_! Don’t freak out!

_Shit, shit...fucking shit!_

You hear the banging again but this time it’s much louder and any minute the door will bust open and it will come in.

Your mind flinches with every blow, each louder than the last. Your ears ring as if they were gunshots, only louder, which seems impossible.

Why is it so hard this time? You’ve escaped before...

Your heart races with each breath that escapes through your nose. You want to open your mouth to breathe, scream, anything, but it's as though its sewn shut, like some B rated horror movie. You can’t open or even touch them. You can’t move anything and you're running out of time.

_It’s almost here._

Abort mission, you can’t do it, you need help.

Someone _help!_

Suddenly the temperature drops and although you can’t see it, there’s a black fog that’s entered the room, completely blanketing the floor.

It's too late...It’s here.

The door violently swings open and a huge black figure enters the room, then slowly glides towards you.

You try to scream but your lips won’t move. You try moving your head to reach for your night stand, but it's as though you're in quicksand. The more you move the worse it is.

As it gets closer, the figure suddenly begins to change and the fog changes from black to a bright neon green. The first thing you notice is the figure’s wild and disheveled teal blue hair. Your eyes travel to its face, which hadn’t come close enough for you to see before. A man comes into focus and across his lips lies a huge scar curled up in a sinister sharp smile.

Finally he reaches the side of the bed and that's when you see the look of pure evil in his eyes.

Towering over you like an omen, radiating every horrible thing that’s ever happened to you, He raises a hand and you notice he is wearing a white lab coat over a black shirt.

Suddenly he lunges forward, grabbing your neck and begins to squeeze. His nails dug into your skin while his eyes pierced right through you. He is here for something, but it's not to kill you.

_What..what do you want from me?!_

His eyes narrow as his expression changes to that of amusement and he lifts his other hand to reveal a gun, but not like one you've ever seen.

“You.” The single word reply escaped his lips like dripping poison, his voice cold and hardened.

He looks you up and down then places the searingly cold end of the barrel between your collarbones, pausing only for a second before slowly dragging the metal down your body as his grip on your throat tightened. You wince as he agonizingly tortures your skin, the metal colder than anything you've ever felt, and continues his slow pace...between your breasts...over your stomach...before reaching-

Closing your eyes and with all your remaining strength you try one last time to move.

_Get the FUCK away from me!_

You let out a desperate gasp for air and bolt upright in bed breathing heavily and fast. You touch your lips, throat, and look to the door to see it’s closed. Everything's fine and you're alone, once again, in the still of your bedroom at three am.

Except, everything’s not fine.

Quickly you swing your legs off the bed and run to the floor length mirror across the room to examine your neck.

_It's….bruised. How is that possible!?_

Confused you step back, shaking, sweating, and for once scared, only to discover that's not all. You notice the damp fabric of your panties clung to you, which wasn't the result of sweat.

Bruises were now the least of your problems.

\---

“What. The. Fuck!” you yelled at the mirror, breaking the silence in the room which almost seemed necessary.

You've never experienced a sleep paralysis like that before.

You've always been able to escape, turn it into a lucid dream and then go or do whatever the hell you wanted. Sex mostly. But, _this,_ what happened tonight, wasn't normal.

Your mind can't manifest real bruises being paralyzed, and you couldn't have made them yourself.

Previously before you learned to control it, the figures never took a human form or had anything about them you could remember. And you certainly were not ever... _aroused._

_What is wrong with me?_

These sleep paralysis episodes had been happening every night for the past week since moving into this house. You wonder if it has anything to do with the backstory of why your rent is so cheap, causing your brain to get carried away.

The owner and now landlord hasn't been able to keep tenants very long before they break contract and move out, sometimes without picking up their deposits. Something about various complaints about a particular neighbor, strange sightings, and unexplainable sounds at night, although you were not given the details on the nature of the complaints. If there was something serious going on in this neighborhood, you'd know already, so it didn’t bother you.

Turning away from the mirror with your heart still racing, you decide there's no chance you'll fall back to sleep.

Not after that, especially when you are now all... _worked up._

Walking back over the side of the bed, you open the nightstand drawer to reveal what you called “Polly”. Technically the manufacturer named it that as you were not in the habit of giving names to your vibrators but it always made you laugh to yourself when reaching for it.

_Might as well take care of myself since I’m up._

Just as you grab the smooth purple phallic device, the second loud noise for this evening catches your attention, this one being very real and coming from outside.

Quickly you swap the toy for your 9mm Taurus from the top of the nightstand and bolt to the wall next to the window and peer through the blinds.

Across the street was an open garage, dimly lit, with a huge cloud of black smoke escaping from it.

You spring into action, running down the hall, through the front door, and across the street to the house in question, with your gun pointed towards the ground.

Carefully, you sidestep to one side of the garage as the smoke clears while trying to make out if anyone is inside or what caused the assumed explosion.

“Police! Is anyone in here? Is anyone hurt?” you shout hoping, you're not about to walk into a meth lab. Paperwork is the last thing you want to do at this hour.

“S-Shit Morty! Be cool, be co-urg-ol Morty. Someone called the f-fucking cops already!”

“Aw geez Rick, I’m freaking out!”

Hearing the little amount of conversation exchanged, you decide to plunge into the garage, gun drawn, unsure of what to expect but definitely not prepared for what you found.

“Police! No one move! Wha-What’s....going…” you trail off as you take in the whole scene before you.

There was what looked to be blood splatter on one side of the garage and directly across on the other side were two people, a man and a teenaged boy, each with what you’d swear to be dead bodies at their feet.

Seconds go by and as more smoke clears, you notice the bodies look exactly like the man and boy except bloody and mangled.

Suddenly you felt the ache and familiar warmth swelling deep in your core.

Either you were still dreaming or the man you just dreamt about was standing before you. His unforgettable blue hair grabbing your attention first before your eyes traveled over the rest of his tall body. He was wearing the same white lab coat but over a blue shirt, a softer expression, and what appeared some kind of glowing device in one of his hands.

He cleared his throat before speaking, “So uh, I don’t know what is more awkward. You thinking these bodies are real or the fact you ran over here h-half naked…. _O-Officer_. Not very professional of y-you.”

He had a certain confidence about him. Either he didn't think I was actually a cop, or he really didn't care. Either way, he almost seemed slightly annoyed I was here, despite the scene of the garage.

The man then shifted uncomfortably, presumably trying to adjust what looked to now be the beginning of a trapped erection in his pants as you registered the words he just spoke.

_Wait, N-Naked?_

With both hands still firmly on the firearm, you look down to examine that you did indeed bolt out of the house in nothing but a thin tank top and panties.

_Fucking shit!_

You pray the darkness works in your favor to hide the damp fabric and address the man and boy, who is now shielding his eyes from you.

 

“I heard an explosion and responded! Is uh...everyone alright? Identify yourselves!” you state, now fixated on the erection.

“Y-Yes _Officer_ , we are fine...just...just uh, t-testing out our haunted house props for Halloween. I’m Rick Sanchez and this is my grandson, Morty.” He gestures to the small teenage boy who shyly waves a free hand while still averting his eyes.

Trying your hardest to keep a straight face, a small gust of wind enters the garage removing the remaining smoke ghosting across your now clearly visibly taught nipples along the way.

Of course noticing, Rick spoke again.

“Sorry for the noise. We will wrap up it up for tonight. _Right Morty_?”

“Y-Yeah. S-s-s-so s-sorry Ma’am, I mean Officer!”

Feeling ridiculously embarrassed and knowing the possibility of those bodies being real was highly unlikely, given the fact they looked identical to Rick and Morty, you quickly reply that you will formally follow up in the morning Then you immediately high tail it back to your house, barefoot and all.


	2. C-137

_What I would have given to see that cock_ , you think to yourself, holding the purple vibrator to your clit, the electronic hum making a delicious sound. The warmth invigorating.

You want to sit and analyze just how you dreamt of a man before even meeting him but you first had to stop imaging his dick inside you and there was only one way to take care of that…for now.

He looked different though, he didn't have a scar on his face as far as you could tell, and his demeanor was completely different. The look of lust in his eyes was the same towards the end and it turned you on even more to see it in person.

You snake your other hand down in your panties and gently insert two fingers into your slick wet opening, curling in towards your g spot, wishing for once they weren’t yours.

It had been so long since you were with someone, hell, since someone caught your eye and here you are masturbating to a complete stranger!

What else am I supposed to do?  
Look at porn _again_?

Every relationship I've attempted crashed and burned. Something about being a female cop has caused each and every boyfriend to cheat-to create some situation where they didnt feel emasculated and in control, although I've never done that on purpose. Maybe I'm attracted to dirt bags, who knows. Maybe I don't take shit from anyone.

You didn't trust one night stands either so Tinder was also out of the question. Being single was lonely but you learned to cope and it made your job easier knowing there wasn't anyone waiting up.

“Rick,” that was his name. I guess that meant he wasn’t a complete stranger anymore, didn’t it?

“... _god_ …” you moan as your fingers moved faster in and out, the vibrations warm and hard. You start to climb the sensation of the building orgasm.

You spread your legs wider, your thighs tensing up as it becomes closer and closer.

You lift your hips off the bed as if making it easier for what would be a cock to completely fill you before coming to the finish.

“Oh Fuck!” you moan softly, wishing someone could hear it, that it turned on someone else hearing your voice.

In the same breath the orgasm explodes within you, sending waves of pleasure outwards, your pussy clenching around your fingers, the sweetness resting on your fingertips.

You remove your fingers and turn off the vibrator with the last bit of energy you have left, and drift to sleep while thinking about the man across the street, exhausted and satisfied...for now.

\-------------

After sleeping for what felt like days, your body and eyes finally cooperate in letting you fully wake up. Since you fell asleep completely exhausted, you didn't take your usual prescription medication for a restful sleep, which might bite you in the ass later.

_Good thing I'm on PTO._

“If the neighbors weren't enough to drive away the tenants, those _fucking birds_ outside my window sure would be!” you shout hoping they'd magically shut the fuck up.

 _Ugh. I'm just crabby because I dreamt the craziest things last night_ , you thought to yourself while staring at the popcorn ceiling in your bedroom.

You close your eyes again, trying to think about last night when a soft knock on the front door interrupts your thoughts.

Grabbing your gun and a pair of black pants off the floor,you make your way to the front of the house, shimmying in the ridiculously tight pants before opening the door.

Low and behold, it was him! Rick..wait..from your dreams? But that would mean-

“Uh, g-good morning. Is this a bad time?” He asked while taking a swig from a silver flask. His eyes never leaving yours. Standing behind him was the teenager Morty.

Surprised was an understatement and the only comprehensive reply you could muster was to invite him in.

“No...no, I was about to make some coffee...would you like to come in?”

_Real Smooth. Who wants coffee with alcohol first thing in the morning?_

Stepping aside, you catch the faint stench of old alcohol as he passes you along with...something else. Morty thanked you as he trailed in behind Rick.

Whatever the smell was, stirred inside you, reminding you of last night's events...emotions...and something else you couldn’t quite place.

You gesture to the kitchen table while shutting and locking the door, and then notice the tupperware container clutched in one of Rick's hands.

He plops down with his legs spread, knees jutted outward, and draws from his flask again before tossing the container on the table. Morty quietly took a seat and glared at Rick.

Just what exactly attracted you to this older guy? And a grandfather no doubt.

“Look, I'm only here b-because _Morty_ made me come over and-and apologize to you for waking you up in the middle of the night. So abruptly in fact, that you ran outside without any clothes on in the middle of October...which again, I don't find that to be my fault.” He pauses to look up at you before continuing, “You look to be _fine_ now though”.

The emphasis on the word “fine” caught you off guard. Something about the way he said it...

“So here are some brownies or whatever,” he said taking another swig from his flask before burping rather loudly and looking away. “Eat ‘em, don’t eat ‘em, I don't give a shit.”

“Rick! C-come on man! I-I-I made the brownies. I hope they're ok.” Morty had an apologetic expression this face and you got the feeling he wore it often.

“Oooooookaaay. Uh, thanks Morty, I appreciate the gesture”, you respond as you walk across the kitchen, setting your gun down next to the Keurig coffee maker before turning it on.

Did this dude just seriously toss an apology _across_ my kitchen table?

You now knew two things for sure, this dude was a complete asshole and he _definitely_ didn't give a shit that you were a cop, which is something you were not used to.

You placed a k-cup in the machine before looking back up to the table to ask if anyone wanted a cup when Rick stood up.

“So uh... _officer_. You just m-move in? What bring you to this lov-urp-ly street?” He began to briefly walk around the table to look out the kitchen window, presumably at his own house across the street.

The way he enunciated the word “officer” made your ears grow hot and irritated you, as if he was trying to piss you off.

Had you not had what clearly looked to be moving boxes still not completely unpacked everywhere, you'd be more concerned that he might have been keeping tabs on you. Following such a rude apology, why did he care anyway?

“That's none of your business Mr. Sanchez.” Growing tired of his attitude, you decide it's time for him to leave before you throw him in handcuffs and detain him...possibly in your bedro--

“Well that's g-great. You keep to yourself and I'll d-d-do the same.” He then stepped back from the window before turning on his heel to head to the front door.

Realizing you've locked the door, you grab your gun as it was rarely not on your person and briskly walk ahead to unlock the front door before opening it.

Morty thanks you again for inviting them in and leaves first. Rick’s scent once again catches you off guard as he passes you, debilitating your senses. He stops short in the doorway before turning around to face you with barely two feet between you both.

He was close enough to pull back inside, shove my tongue in his mouth before kicking the door closed, and then-

“L-look here, let me get something s-straight. I don't like _cops_ and I also don't like _strangers_ running into my garage in the middle of the night. I have important work and do not like to be bothered.”

He stood over a foot taller than you. His gaze unwavering as he spoke.

“The next time you feel the need to run over there n-naked, you better have some _reeeaaaal_ business to take care of.” He began to smirk as he continued, “I don't want to have to report you for indecent exposure offic-”

“(y/n)” you interrupt, desperately wanting to hear his husky voice repeat your name, to see how his lips moved, greedily anticipating his reply.

His eyes quickly flashed once to the firearm that casually hung in your hand.

“(y/n)” he stated slowly, as if almost tasting the sound. If only he could read your thoughts…

He repeated it once more and it echoed in your ears. Ricks expression changed and he continued to address you followed by questions your brain suddenly couldn’t register.

“I..”, you stated as you clutched the door, now slowly slumping against it, knees buckling like a newborn animal. The grip on your gun loosening also.

Gravity began to pull you to the floor, as all the color and warmth from the world drained away. Time slowed and the fight to keep your eyes open waged. This was your punishment for last night-for skipping your medication. The invisible energy pouring out of your body rapidly.

Rick once again called your name, the sense of urgency clear in his voice heard through multiple stutters.

 _I...have to...lay down...have...to..s-s-sleep. I cant let…_.

Suddenly, you hear the gun hit the wood floor and assume you'll be joining it seconds later when the unexpected occurs.

Rick leap forward to catch you as your head falls backwards, your body completely drained and unforgiving. Before finally giving up the struggle to stay conscious, you look up one last time to see Ricks face blurred and concerned looking back at you wondering what the fuck he is supposed to do next.


	3. 3-V1721K

“So, y-y-you thought you’d just ignore me huh, _you little Bitch?!”_

The room was cold and dark, too dark to make out where you were, although that voice sounded familiar…

 **“ANSWER ME!”** The voice yelled again before you felt the burn of a backhand across your face, stinging your cheek. Instinctively you try to cup your cheek only to find your hands chained down together.

The abrupt slap seemed to clear the metaphorical fog clouding your mind, allowing you to finally focus on where you were and what was going on.

After a minute, your eyes finally adjusted too. Your hands were chained to the top of a cold steel table in some kind of dimly lit room...completely naked. To make things worse, your waist was also being held down by a strap of some sort bending you over the side. Your feet too bound together at the ground.

Just as you were about to seek out your presumed kidnapper, a familiar scent engulfs your senses just as he stepped in your line of sight.

Your eyes land on his blue hair, his cold dark eyes, his scared face, and before you continue down his body, you realize you’ve begun to ache and throb and squeeze your thighs trying to hold in your wetness. There was no hiding how you felt, how you were longing for him even as angry as you were.

“Its...its y-you again! Who are you!? _What the fuck is this_!” Propping yourself on your elbows, you try with everything you have to break free of the restraint but to no avail.  

Without answering he walks slowly around the table taking in every inch of your flesh all the while frowning as he did so.

He placed a cold hand on the back of your neck before dragging it through your hair.

"You didn't c-change your hair. Good..." he cooed as his nails lightly scrape your scalp, your hair twisting around his fingers almost automatically, a burning sensation trailed where his fingers passed.

"What are you talking abo-"

Before you could finish, he grips a fistful of hair and yanks your head back to make eye contact with him.

“ _You know who I am (Y/N)!”_ He hissed, “ _Say my name_.”

_He looks almost exactly like Rick Sanchez. But then I thought the same thing when I actually met him in person. Is….is this the same person?_

“...R...R-Rick?” Saying his name out loud makes you squirm again, the heat building between your legs as you look directly up at him.

“I have been called _Evil Rick_ from Dimension 3-V1721K...”

Without so much as batting an eye, the Evil Rick then shoved your face against the cold table before speaking again, this time in a whisper,

“But _you_ will r-refer to me as _Daddy!”_

Within the same moment, Rick shoves a ball gag into your mouth before clasping it tight, eliminating your ability to protest any further. He then removes his jacket and drops to the floor by your feet.

“I’ve w-w-waited _soooo long for this (Y/N),_ ” he states as he bent down to grab your ankles, “I’m going to make you remember that you’re _mine.”_

Rick pulled out a knife and slices through the restraint binding your feet together, cutting you in the process. Blood begins to slowly coat the top of his right hand before he makes he way up- dragging his hands up the back of your thighs.

You wince at the pain before realizing that Rick was smearing blood as he moved his hands upward stopping just short of your swollen pussy.

He places one foot between your legs and with a swift kick spreads one outwards gaining his access to what you were trying to desperately to hide.

Leaning over your back, he whispers once again, “I-I see you’ve missed m-me as well.”

Rick then shoves without warning two fingers into your warm drenched cunt sending your entire body into a state of bliss. You moan involuntarily, unsure of why you’re enjoying this.

His fingers were warm and coated with your blood as he roughly fingered you. Your pussy throbbed and clenched around them eagerly wanting more, inviting him in.

You had already forgotten about the pain from your ankle when you felt him angrily bite your neck, breaking the skin to once more release blood.  

You throw your head backwards to cry out through the gag but only tears escape and run down your cheek.

The pressure building towards an orgasm was almost too much to take and you knew it would be over soon if he kept up the pace. He seemed to know everything your body liked, even if you didn’t. You were only becoming more and more wet for him.

Rick reached around with his spare hand to grab a handful of your breast before squeezing it and fingered you harder.

_Oh my god...I’m going to cum. This sick son of a bitch is going to make me cum! No...oh god please just...just…yes...please Daddy!_

Just as you reach the brink, you pussy engorged and wetter than you’ve ever felt, he releases your breast and removes his fingers suddenly sending your body into protest.

Rick steps back and begins to undo his belt before you hear the sound of a zipper.

“You will only cum when I say so! Your pussy is _mine_ and only _mine_ . _You. Belong. To. Me_!”

You feel the burning sensation once more as he slaps your ass with one hand and shoved his enormous cock into your literal dripping pussy with the other.

You throw your head back once more at the sheer size within you. You’ve never felt anything like this before- it felt like it was tearing you apart and again he slapped your ass, for sure leaving a welt.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck baby. Y-y-you’re even better than I remember!” Rick stilled for another second longer while your body shuddered. Ricks hands settled on the sides on your hips before his nails dug into you and he began to violently thrust into your pussy.

You want to scream so bad, to take your mind off the immense pain and pleasure soaring through you, but the gag was doing its job.

Each hard thrust of his hard cock shoved you into the side of the steel table, grazing your incredibly swollen clit. The cold metal added yet another sensation you’d never felt before and yet somehow couldn’t get enough of. It needed to be touched, sucked, _anything,_ and the frustration only mounded further.

He once again slaps your ass ensuring the pain you would feel later. Instead of returning his hand to your hip, he then snakes his hand to the front of your pussy and pinches your clit between his thumb and index finger.

Sparks shoot through your pussy and radiate outwards to your entire body. The need to scream becomes more and more desperate. He then began to rub your clit with the tip of his middle finger clockwise.

“Say my name (Y/N)...”

_Oh fuck….oh please…_

“Say my name (Y/N)...”

_...oh my god..I can’t…_

“Say...my...NAME!”

_…….Daddy….._

Rick suddenly removes his hand from your aching clit and quickly tears the buckle off the gag, ripping it from your mouth and off your face before throwing it across the room in one continuous movement.

You gasp for air and let out a scream unlike anything you’ve ever done in the past. Tears still streaming down your face.

The violently hard, delicious friction created by the giant cock within you somehow goes deeper and deeper than you ever thought possible, the pace now slower and deliberate.

Your juices were pouring down the insides of your legs, mixing with blood on the one side with no end in sight.

Your cunt continuously produced what his cock needed, what Rick wanted and he growled in pleasure.

Rick brought both hands to your throat before repeating his order for the last time.

“Say. My. Name.” Each word accompanied by a hard thrust that slammed you again into the cold steel.  

Rick’s cock was pounding so hard, it left you speechless and all you could do was close your eyes-whimpers and cries escaping your lips.

Growing impatient, Rick began to squeeze both hands around your throat while shoving you down harder into his already deep cock. You began to feel the building pressure of a quickly approaching orgasm and prayed he would let you cum.

“You want to cum this time B-baby? I know what your body wants...now... _SAY IT_!”

With that, his grip tightened even further cutting off enough of your airway for only one word.

“....D...Daddy!”

Rick roars as his cock throbs repeatedly in your pussy coating the inside in thick warm cum still thrusting through the motions. His grip continued to tighten almost completely sealing your airway thus sending you over the edge.

Your legs tightened as the pressure made it's way to the top and overflowed in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure washed over you as you came on top of Ricks still thrusting cock.  

You throw your head back one more time before collapsing onto the table completely, suspended there by the wrist and waist restraints. Rick follows suit by burying his face into the middle of your shoulder blades before smiling through blood stained teeth. A sinister chuckle echoes throughout the room.

The room then becomes dark and cold once again as your vision begins to tunnel. You feel your body going numb as your ears start to ring.

Rick releases his grip on your neck in time to hear you speak one more time.

“....Eri….” escapes your lips in a faint whisper before you slip into unconsciousness once more.


	4. The Smith family

Waking up after a sleep attack was always an ordeal.

It generally consisted of fighting against your conscience half a dozen times before you could hold your eyes open long enough to move.

After what seemed like an eternity squinting up at the ceiling, you heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, but in the, “hey-I-am-in-your-presence” kind of sound.

Scrambling to sit up in your bed, you whip your head around to see Rick sitting on the armchair you had in the corner of your bedroom, still dragging off his flask from earlier.  
Which in fact reminded you that you had no clue what time it was or how you got to your bedroom.

Instinctively, you leap out of bed and grabbed your gun off the side table and pointed it at Rick, placing your back against the wall. Rick didn’t flinch and instead spoke normally as if there wasn't a loaded firearm pointed in his direction.

“You can r-r-relax.I’m not into taking advantage of someone without their consent or anything.” He burped loudly before standing up to return his flask to his pocket.

Consent.

That’s exactly what you didn’t give when you were being fucked from behind...bleeding and tied down…

Seeing the confused look on your face, he continued, “Look, I don’t know what’s wrong with you but you passed out, dropped your gun, and then kept mumbling...things... in your sleep after I brought you to your bed.”

That’s right...I had a sleep attack!  
So it was just another dream...just a dream…

Lowering your gun, you force the words out of your mouth while trying to come back to reality.

“I...I had a sleep attack.  
I have Narcolepsy and when I get really stressed or skip my meds, I get sleep attacks where I literally have to go to sleep almost immediately.”

You were also in the same clothes you fell asleep in which was a relief.

“Thank you for helping me out. I'm sorry you had to waste some of your time babysitting me.”

...And carrying me in those arms…

Rick raised his eyebrow before replying.  
“Some of my time? Try all d-day.”

Oh God, just how long did I sleep?!

You placed your gun back on the table and retrieved your phone off the charger to check the time. It was almost 4 PM in the afternoon. Rick and his grandson came over a little after 9 this morning.

You stuck your phone in your pocket before whipping around to apologize profusely, when you also noticed that your purple vibrator was laying on the floor right where you dropped it last night.

Well that's just great, Rick had to carry me to my bed, saw a sex toy on the floor, and then listened to me talk in my sleep for 7 hours.  
Wonderful.  
What a first date this could have made!

“Rick, I-”

“Yeah, yeah, y-yeah. You're welcome or whatever.”

He waved his hand in the air as if your half assed would be apology was a fly buzzing around him.

“Now if you'll e-e-excuse me, I have some meaningless errands to run with my family.”  
Not waiting for a response, Rick left your bedroom and disappeared down the hall, his footsteps echoed followed by the sound of your front door opening and then closing.  
Not wanting to dwell and marinate on all the embarrassment you’ve managed to rack up, you decide to hop in the shower before running to the store to grab something for dinner.  
It had been over 24 hours since you showered and you had already had everything delivered locally that was available via fast food. 

\--------

Stepping into the hot shower felt like a relief, the most normal thing one can do. The water massaged your skin and washed away all the bullshit of the day and allowed you to simply be, no thoughts, no worries, nothing but hot bliss pouring down your body. Although you wanted to test just how long before the hot water ran out, you decided it was best to get what you needed done before it got too chilly outside to ride your bike.

After quickly shampooing and conditioning your hair, you try and very quickly do a once over with a layer of body wash when you feel a sharp pain.

“What the-”, reaching down to where you felt the sting, you discover a scabbed partially healing cut...right above your ankle.

But...b-but that's where that Evil Rick cut me in my dream!

 

Clamoring to yourself, you think there’s got to be a reasonable explanation.You quickly rinse off and jump out of the shower.

Do I still have the same bruises from last night?

Taking your towel, you wipe the mirror to perform a quick check which confirmed they were no longer there, further frustrating you that you were indeed losing your fucking mind. Rick had also mentioned that you had been mumbling certain things in your sleep, which was now also eating at you.

“Fuck this! Just...fuck this, I’m going to the store! I need some real god damn food and a drink!”

After drying off your body, you bend down to towel dry your hair when a faint whisper invaded your mind.

“Delicious”.  
Whipping straight up and removing the towel, you could have sworn Evil Rick was staring back at you in the mirror.

Exacerbated, you hurl the towel at the mirror with a frustrated scream that could probably be heard two states over and storm out of the room to get dressed.

“ARRGGGGMOTHERFUCKINGASSHOLESHITEATING….DICKSUCKER! I gotta get the fuck out of this house.”

Skipping your makeup and blow drying your hair, you dress in long sleeves, your riding pants and boots, and throw on a leather jacket while grabbing your helmet. You then holstered your gun in your concealed carry wear before you shoved your phone and wallet into your backpack and head to the garage.

\-----------

It was almost 5 Pm and traffic was in full swing on some roads. You were still getting used to the area and had your GPS not told you where to go and how to avoid traffic, your ride would have been much shittier.

The wind was particularly loud today as it kissed the sides of your helmet, but the thunderheader exhaust on your Harley was louder.

Your Dyna had a way of announcing you were coming without effort which always turned heads.

Riding was a quick way to relax after a hard day at the precinct or a shitty day in the field and no matter what, your thoughts could never keep up with how fast you rode - automatically clearing your mind.

After several minutes you reached the closest grocery store only ten minutes from the house. You pull up to a motorcycle parking spot up front and park. After removing your gloves and sticking them in your back pocket, you unfasten the buckle under your helmet, pull it off, and head towards the store.

The store was set up like any other typical grocery store, which eliminated the need to wander around aimlessly. You head to the Deli area hoping there was a Sushi Chef on site preparing fresh Sushi. It was a lot easier to ask if they could whip up something vegan other than a california roll, since those were pretty boring. Your body doesn't handle animal products very well and after years of fighting it, you finally gave in to eating vegan - which surprisingly wasn’t all that bad.

As you walked to the counter, you heard a familiar voice behind you.

“Uh...e-excuse me, O-O-Officer (y/n)?” 

You turn around to see Morty, Rick’s grandson walking up to you with one of your riding gloves in his hand. 

“S-sorry to bother you but I think you dropped this?” Morty shyly reached out his hand to offer the black garment. A pat to your butt confirmed that one had fallen out. 

“Thank you Morty. That was very nice of you to let me know. I appreciate it, these are my favorite pair.” 

I have got to get my shit together today, you thought.

You sweetly smile at Morty as you retrieve the glove from his hand, and in term receive a half smile back. 

“Oh yeah I-I just thought, you’d need it or something, you know? It's getting colder o-outside.” 

Before you could reply and casually chat about weather changes, you realize that Morty was likely not alone, and looked up to see Rick with what you presume to be his family. The familiar quiver and arousal sparked after your eyes landed on Rick. 

Morty noticing you looking behind him, offered to introduce you to the rest of his family, and before you had the chance to politely decline, found yourself now in the presence of Rick, Morty, and three strangers- a woman, man, and another teenager. 

“Dad, is this the girl you helped out today? The one you told me about?” asked the blond woman who looked to be in her early to mid thirties. 

Rick rolled his eyes before answering, “Yes sweetie, she had a sleep attack when M-Morty and I dropped off those brownies this morning.” Rick took a swig from his flask, and leaned against the shopping cart. It was clear he had been dragged along on this grocery trip, and probably wished he was anywhere but here. 

Suddenly the unidentified man dressed in what looked to be a typical dad outfit piped up, moving to the front of your attention.

“How were the brownies? Were they good? I helped Morty make them and-”

“Jesus Dad calm down, you barely helped in between playing your dumb game on your tablet.” The other teenager who interrupted, looked to be in her late teens, and never once looked up from her phone.

Morty again wore the look of embarrassment as he proceeded to introduce his mother Beth, his father Jerry, and his sister Summer. 

“I-it’s ok if they weren’t any good. The brownies I mean...Are you feeling b-better?” 

Trying to think of the quickest way to end the conversation so you could leave before your body got out of control, you decide to put on your gloves while replying as a signal that you were about to leave. 

“I haven’t had a chance to try them yet, but I’m sure they taste great. Yes, thank you. I am feeling a little better, just tired and trying to grab something quick and easy for dinner-”

“You look exhausted! Why don’t you join us for dinner tonight? I’m sure cooking is the last thing you want to do after an ordeal like that. Let us welcome you properly!”   
Once again Jerry excitedly pipes up to offer an invitation that was clearly not discussed beforehand by the looks of both Rick and Beth's faces, but couldn’t be revoked. Beth tried to cover the irritation with her husband before she spoke.

“Yes, we will have plenty. Plus it’s great to see another important hard working woman in the workforce in this neighborhood. We would love to have you over.”

At this point, the quickest way to end this uncomfortable situation was to agree and you asked what you could bring, to which Beth replied with “merlot or whatever you like to drink”.

Ugh, i'm getting both.

After being told the details you politely detach from the conversation all the while trying your hardest not to look at Rick, knowing full well you might blush...or worse.

You dash to the alcohol section to grab a bottle of merlot as well as the makings for your favorite vodka drink, pay, and then jumped on your bike wondering what the hell you just agreed to.


End file.
